Hungry Like the Wolf
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: As if dealing with Klaus courting her wasn't bad enough, then Klaus' wolf had to go and decide that Caroline was his mate and get involved as well.


Yes this story's title was inspired by "Hungry like the Wolf" by Duran Duran.

I know technically wolves are serial monogamists and don't always mate for life, but this is my story and in my world they do.

also the knotting thing makes me laugh, if you don't know, it's basically when a Male wolf's penis grows so large during sex the male and female can't separate for several hours. That is about the only thing I learned in my college biology last semester, so you know where my priorities lay :)

I got so pissed when they said Klaus was going to "give Caroline her 70's dance" and it NEVER Happened. So I made it happen.

and they dance to Bob Seger because I am a Seger FANATIC.

but any way on with the story.

* * *

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

-Duran Duran

Caroline was visiting her father's grave after not being able to sleep from too many nightmares.

She was arranging some flowers when she heard the howl.

She gasped and looked up at the full moon above her, how did she forget about that?

Quickly she got up and was sprinting away when she heard the sound of a wolf pounding after her, she gasped and tried to run harder, but the wolf easily gained on her.

Caroline gave a shrill cry when the wolf managed to tackle her, she stared fearfully at the wolf above her, and Caroline closed her eyes in order to not see the face of her immanent death.

Caroline felt nothing and opened her eyes to take a peek to see the gigantic gray wolf appraising her, as if he knew her from somewhere but just couldn't remember where.

The wolf leaned down and sniffed her neck and Caroline flinched.

The wolf reared back and for a moment the wolf's golden eyes phased back to a very familiar bright green, before phasing back to gold.

Caroline blinked in shock at the color of the wolf's eyes, the same eyes that had been haunting her dreams for the past couple of weeks.

"Klaus"?

The wolf yipped excitedly before nuzzling her neck and face licking her with abandon.

"Ugh, gross , stop it", Caroline hissed at him but Klaus ignored her in favor of nosing her breasts.

Caroline tried to push him off, but Klaus didn't even budge. After a couple moments of fruitless labor Caroline gave up and let Klaus sniff and nuzzle her.

Klaus kept giving contented little chuffs as he moved lower rubbing his muzzle against her belly.

Caroline smiled and raised a tentative hand to stroke Klaus' silky fur, "You're just a big overgrown puppy aren't you"?

Klaus gave a pleased little whine before continuing his sniffing moving from her stomach and moving south…

Caroline gave a little squeal of horror and smacked Klaus's head away from her crotch, "No".

The wolf somehow gave her a look that clearly showed how offended he was that she hit him, and stopped his explorations. He tried to go back to his previous activity but Caroline hit him again, the wolf growled and snapped his teeth at her in warning but Caroline hissed and flashed her fangs at him.

The wolf gave an offended huff before moving back up to her neck and nuzzling her contentedly.

Eventually he rolled off of Caroline, and sat before her with a pleased look on his face.

Caroline got up and feeling awkward started walking back home.

Klaus followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next morning Caroline denied that she ogled Klaus' perfectly tight ass as he crept away after waking up in her front yard in the nude.

It never happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

From then on it wasn't an uncommon sight for Klaus to show up in her yard at nights.

He'd whine and paw at her window.

When she didn't let him in he'd sit outside and howl mournfully until Caroline freaked out about waking the neighbors or worse, her mother, and let him in.

He'd then curl up in bed with her and cuddle with her.

Caroline would also like to deny the fact that she did not enjoy cuddling with Klaus in his wolf form.

She did not think that Klaus was adorable and fluffy like a puppy.

Not at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

When Tyler asked to borrow her chemistry notes in school he wrinkled his nose in disgust and asked why did she smell like Klaus.

Since he had decided to cheat on her like the man-whore he was, and they were no longer together, Caroline felt like she didn't have to deign that question with an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When dead bunnies and ducks and even a large male deer carcass littered Caroline's front porch Caroline's mother raised an eyebrow.

"So uhhh Tyler's really trying to get back in your good graces I see".

Caroline gave a noncommittal noise over her breakfast of cheerios.

"Tell him I want you to be a little older before I see a ring, I don't care if you're stuck biologically frozen at 17 forever, 18 is too young to be married".

Caroline spat out her cheerios, "WHAT"?

Liz raised a confused eyebrow, " well he likes you, all the howling, he's probably cuddling with you to make sure his scent is on you, leaving you dead animals to show he's a good provider and can take care of you, he's courting you, he want's to be your mate".

"I beg your pardon".

"Werewolves mate for life Caroline, once they find a mate they desire they court with them and once the female accepts they stay together, it's a lot like marriage really".

Oh. HELL. NO.

Caroline got up quickly, "I have to go there's a thing at school that requires me to … not be here".

Caroline fled from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Klaus was scowling at the painting as he fiddled with an ink brush, his shirt was covered with paint, why was this portrait not coming out as he planned in his head…

Caroline tackled him.

Klaus sputtered, "What the hell, love"?

'YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME"!

Klaus gave her an astounded look; "I've been courting you for months! I've been giving you gifts, calling you beautiful, trying to take you to see the world. AND YOU JUST NOW FIGURED OUT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU"?

Caroline gave a dismissive wave, "You're wolf is trying to mate with me"!

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "anddd…."

"Stop it! Stop being in love with me"!

Klaus snorted, "Oh ok let me get right on that".

Caroline hit him, "as if it's not enough I have to deal with your human attempts at wooing me now your wolf is doing it too"!

Klaus shrugged, "well, love when I say I fancy you generally all of me fancies you, it's not just my human side".

Caroline glared down at him, and then realized that she was straddling him, and he was well… enjoying it a little too much…

Caroline blushed and felt arousal start to pool I her stomach, she tried to jump off and run away but Klaus caught her wrist.

The look he was giving her was astounded and pleased, "you like me".

Caroline blushed harder, "no I don't".

Klaus smirked, "I can smell your arousal sweetheart, it's kind of obvious since I'm courting you and all".

Caroline blinked, " so I'm attracted to you, that doesn't equate to me being in love with you".

Klaus' smirk grew wider, "well that's half the battle won sweetheart".

Caroline hissed and hit him.

Klaus just chuckled and let his head hit the floor and he groaned.

"Love as much as it pains me to say, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave my house".

Caroline looked affronted, "why"?

Klaus chuckled dryly, "because you're making it very clear you're saying 'no' but your body is giving me another answer as to what your needs are, and as an alpha male courting you, I'm obligated to sate those needs, so literally my wolf is trying to fight against my very tenuous control right now".

Oh.

Well then.

Caroline gingerly lifted herself off of Klaus and left the building completely red in the face.

She ignored his cackles and a call of, "if anything I'm going to fight harder now love".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Caroline glared up at her ceiling when she heard the tell tale scratch at her window, glaring hatefully she strode over at glared down at Klaus in his wolf form who had the audacity to bark happily and wag his tail.

She grabbed the rolled up newspaper she'd been clutching for the past hour and smacked Klaus' nuzzle angrily.

The wolf gave her a look as if to say "have you lost you're fucking mind"?

Caroline hissed angrily at him and then Klaus' ears drooped and he whined at her.

Caroline wiped a few angry tears and strode back to her bed.

She heard the thump as Klaus launched himself into the bedroom and padded up to her bed.

He hopped up and curled around her so he could lick away her tears and whine sadly.

She refused to look him in the eyes, "you embarrassed me today you overgrown mutt, for someone you 'love' so much you were kind of an ass today".

Klaus whined and nuzzled her face before licking her cheek apologetically.

Caroline sighed before acquiescing to his ministrations and let him soothe her gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

A couple of nights later Caroline came in angrily and slammed her bedroom door shut, prom committee had been awful and now all she wanted to do was get a carton of ice cream, eat her feelings, and spend her Friday night watching Phantom of The Opera.

Caroline blinked when there was a note attached to her mirror.

It read

If convenient please meet me in the Mystic Falls High School Gym

There was a picture of one of her posters she had created for the last decade dance back when it had been the 70's, before Rebekah had hijacked it.

Caroline raised an eyebrow when she turned the note over.

If inconvenient, come all the same

Klaus.

Caroline blinked before looking slyly to the sexy as Hell red dress, the look alike to Eva Green's dress in Dark Shadows, the one she never got to wear…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Caroline walked into the gym and laughed with glee as she saw the gym decorated in 70's retro.

Klaus looked dapper in his 70's styled suit, or should she say groovy.

"Why did you do this", Caroline looked around in awe and smiled.

"Rebekah told how put off you were that she changed your dance theme, and while the 70's isn't my favorite decade, but I do like them compared to the 60's."

Klaus took her hand and smiled for her, "besides I felt really bad for the other day and figured I should make it up to you".

Caroline giggled, "apology accepted, I kind of forgave you like three days ago, you went a little overboard".

Klaus shrugged and smiled, "I have a tendency to do that, love".

At that moment "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger came on.

Klaus sighed fondly, "Oh Bob Seger I swear you and I are the same person", he held out his hand to Caroline smirking.

Caroline smirked and grabbed it, "Fine but I want to see you do some fancy moves to "staying alive" by the Bee Gee's, with you in that suit you have to do it".

Klaus sighed dramatically, "Only for you love".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next night was too warm so Caroline was lounging outside.

She just smiled and shook her head when she heard a snuffle, and giggled when Klaus stuck his wet nose against her stomach.

She reached up and rubbed behind his ears just the way he liked it.

He growled affectionately and leaned over and gently nipped her causing Caroline to jolt in fear only to realize he hadn't broken skin.

She scowled and rubbed her neck glaring at him as he proceeded to soothe the mark with his tongue, chuffing looking pleased with himself.

When Caroline was sure there was going to be some kind of weird hickee on her neck, she tried to shove him off and glared at him.

She threatened him with a finger, " as long as your not trying to sniff and lick my crotch again I won't be too pissed, contrary to your belief I am into your human half, you are just a puppy, I'm not into bestiality.

Wolf Klaus gave her an offended look.

"Fine you're a big scary wolf, who is definitely an alpha male", Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus yipped and bounced up and down tail wagging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Caroline frowned at her book, "Habit's of the North American Wolf", frowning at the mating ritual section.

She couldn't really focus, needless to say when Klaus made a promise he stuck too it, with Klaus courting her day and night in both human and wolf form, she was beginning to crack.

Also Klaus better not have a knot, because there was no way in Hell she was going to consent to being stuck together with him after having sex. No, no, and NO. Tyler didn't have one but Klaus was an alpha and well…..

No sooner had she thought that than there was a howl outside her window.

"Caroline walked over and leaned out of it, "what are you doing you goofball? The windows open".

Klaus barked and made a movement with his head indicating that she should follow.

Caroline sighed and climbed out of her window, "fine".

She followed Klaus through the woods until they came upon his home, Caroline eyed him wearily as she opened the front door and walked inside.

"Ok so why are we here, it's your house big deal, you're filthy rich".

Klaus came behind her and head butted her forcing her to move up the stairs, he kept this up until they hit what Caroline presumed to be Klaus' bedroom.

Klaus sat down and stared at her expectedly.

She noticed there was a note on the door.

Caroline,

If you're reading this then I have something to show you, I've spent weeks renovating the room, and would like to show it to you, think of this as me proving I can keep you safe and satisfied.

Klaus

Caroline winced and opened the door and gasped.

In the middle of the room sat a massive four poster bed with black silk sheets, a table seating two sat next to a fireplace, where the fire was crackling merrily, and the were several bookshelves lining the room.

Caroline got the message loud and clear.

The bed clearly was built for sex, hot primal hybrid sex with a guy who was well endowed (she saw him several times when he left in the morning), and Caroline shut that thought down right then and there.

It was all too much.

Caroline fled from the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next night Caroline sighed angrily from her spot under the covers in her bed.

She was only 18 and Klaus was like 1,000, she knew and understood that, that Klaus loved her, and she just maybe kind of loved him back just a smidge. But it never dawned on her how committed he was.

It was exciting and empowering and the scariest part was the fact that she wanted to take that huge step with Klaus. Flirting and courting was one thing this was another.

She understood the whole wolves mate for life thing but it didn't dawn on her till she saw that room, Klaus had clearly made that room with them two in mind.

And that bed.

She shuddered.

"Cold love"?

Caroline jumped and poked her head out of the blankets to see Klaus sitting on her windowsill smiling at her gently.

Caroline huffed and went back under the covers, "go away".

Klaus was instantly laying beside her on top of the covers wrenching them from her face, "no can do love, I wanted to show you something".

"What are the chances of you leaving me alone once I say no again"?

"You have a better chance of me bothering you until you say yes, Sweetheart".

Caroline groaned and rolled out of bed, "Fine".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Klaus led her to a spot in the woods where there was a gazebo; it was dark except for the full moon shining brightly in the sky.

'Why aren't you a wolf tonight"?

Cause I felt like I should talk to you, and you know I kind of need to be a man to do that".

Caroline sighed and leaned against one of the many posts.

Klaus sighed and leaned down next to her his arms crossed as he stared out into the night.

"Surely you knew of what I wanted when I started courting you, I've lived for a thousand years, I'm not some high school boy Caroline, I'm not interested you in the short term, I want you forever".

Caroline sighed, " I know but still it's a little scary".

"I understand if you wanted me to back off for a couple more years".

Caroline raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

'I told you I'd wait for you love, that wasn't some pretty promise to get you into my bed, I mean every world, I've never met someone like you, nor do I think I ever will. You know I'm in love with someone and when you love someone you respect their choices. So just tell me what you want Caroline, I can wait one year or a thousand, but know that I will never stop loving you, and I will never give you up".

Caroline blinked and felt her eyes water up at his declaration.

"Love, please don't cry".

Caroline smiled as Klaus leaned over and gently wiped her tears away.

Caroline took a deep breath and stared back into his eyes.

She kissed him.

At first he didn't say or do anything, he sat there in shock before he moaned and leaned over grabbing the back of her head and holding her in place as he deepened the kiss.

His tongue dueled hers briefly before he bit her lip and tugged at it before breaking the kiss. He cupped her face and gulped for air, which pleased Caroline greatly.

"Caroline your ummm giving off those signs again, and I just need to know"….

Caroline leaned over and bit his neck, smiling when Klaus shuddered and moaned and grabbed her tighter.

"I want you to take care of me Klaus".

Klaus blinked and stared at her awed, "really"?

Caroline giggled and curled into his embrace, "yes".

Caroline squealed as Klaus picked her up bridal style and carried her through the woods to his home.

To his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Klaus had wasted no time in ripping her clothes off and placing her on his silken bed sheets.

He devoured her lips greedily as his hands kneaded and massaged her breasts, he moved down to litter her neck with more of his hickees, when she pushed at his chest and he obliged and moved away.

"You don't have a knot do you"?

Klaus turned beat red and spluttered indignantly "WHAT. NOO"!

Caroline giggled and leaned over and kissed his chastely, "just checking".

Klaus apparently was still upset as he just stared down at her offended, so Caroline took measures into her own hands and flipped them over so she was on top.

'I can't believe you just asked me that"!

"Well you're the alpha, how am I to know if something weird is going on with your well-endowed erection"?

"My penis is just fine thank you".

Caroline smiled and reached over to run her hands over his head smiling as Klaus gripped her hips tighter and moaned, 'Oh I know".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Later Klaus regained his dominance and pinned Caroline beneath him as he moved to run his tongue over her entrance.

Caroline hissed and tried to move away but Klaus' hands over her hips prevented her from moving anywhere, leaving her completely at his mercy.

After she climaxed the first time he thrust inside with raw power and force, pistoning in and out of her, till her vision turned white.

Then he petted and soothed her as he spooned her, still hard inside her, "You've got ten minutes", he said roughly as he leaned down and plucked at her hardened nipples.

Then he fucked her from behind soft and slow, taking his time with her drawing her to the edge again and again before pulling her back, making her crazy.

Finally he allowed her to orgasm with him and Caroline sobbed with pure relief.

Afterwards he pulled her compliant form to rest on his chest while he pulled the blankets around her, dropping kisses on her head freely.

She was asleep within seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Winter in London was colder than in Mystic Falls.

Caroline shivered underneath the fur blankets of Klaus' townhouse. It was snowing too cold to do any thing other than stay in bed and drink hot cocoa.

Klaus had gone out before to collect more blood bags, Caroline had offered to go with him but Klaus had smirked at her naked form and told her that she should rest, she had gotten little rest the night before.

Caroline secretly was glad that her mate w=took so good of care with her, but she would never say that to his face, his ego was too big already".

Caroline giggled when she heard the door slam and the telltale drop of clothes before Klaus trotted into the room in his wolf form before joining her on the bed and allowing her to cuddle into his warm fur.

It was odd how she grew so used to the wolf, odd how Klaus had told her how sometimes he would have to change so his wolf form could be close to her.

But it made warm feelings spread in her chest when Klaus explained that his wolf loved her just as much as his human side did, and they fought constantly to spend time with her.

It was her life and she loved it, she loved him, no matter how complicated things could be.

Lord knows Klaus never did anything by halves.

* * *

Well there you go!

This is not the lat you'll se of Wolf!Klaus.

well I have to be up in like 6 hours so I'm heading to bed.

but leave me a review they give me motivation.

Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92


End file.
